


Beyond the World

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a witch, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, can't believe I finally wrote this, everyone is happy, just fluff, witch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: You've always known he was magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WITCH FIC IS FINALLY HERE

         You remember how he looked when he first told you, how he put on a brave face and acted casual.  But you had known him too long to be fooled by his act, you could see in his eyes that he was scared, scared of being laughed at or turned away.  He had the same look when he told you he loved you.  Both times you soothed his fears, and turned that look of fear into one of pure excitement.  You never want his eyes to hold anything but utter joy.  Which brings us to our current scene.

        You, sitting quietly in a darkened room, and he, sitting quietly surrounded by the glow of candles.  He had explained it all beforehand, and you listened intently because  _ look how happy this made him _ .  He explained the candles, how each color had it’s own significance.  You watch now as he lights them, can hear him recite the meanings in your head.  

_ Orange: strength, success, joy.  _

_         Cherry Red: self-love, friendship.  _

_         Green: healing, prosperity.  _

__ He pours water into a small bowl (you remember him setting the jar outside to charge under moonlight) and he places a picture of a friend over it, someone recently injured on a mission.  

        You're reminded once again just how much he truly cares for everyone in his life.  You're reminded how much you love him for this. 

        He places crystals around everything, bows his head and remains silent for a minute before reciting an incantation. (He wrote it himself and you are so, so proud) The atmosphere in the room is like nothing else. It is soothing and electric.  It's impossible to explain how it feels to watch him work, how you could swear he  _ glows _ .  

        He is safe during his rituals, focused on his magic and his craft.  You can see how grounded he is, rooted to the earth and its power.  But at the same time, it feels like he is soaring.  He is beyond the world, and has taken you with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the spell used in this fic is one that I worked up myself. I used it when a dear friend was in the hospital. Though I originally used it for someone not doing well mentally, I thought it would be an appropriate for someone physically injured.  
> If you enjoyed this idea and want more witch fic Dick, let me know!


End file.
